User talk:Kev-Mas Colcha
Main Page protection Hi there. Please note that Wikia has a general policy against protecting the main page simply by the virtue of it being the main page. See w:Help:Main Page for more information. -PanSola 00:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Okay, I fixed it. I opened it. Sorry about that. Survey Hi, I'm attempting to do a survey of users from various Star Wars roleplaying communities. If you can fill it out, that'd be much appreciated. # Are you aware of the Wookiepedia? (yes/no): #* If you do, do you read or look up stuff there much? #* If so, do you edit there much? # Are you aware of other Star Wars roleplaying groups who have wikis on Wikia? # Regardless of whether you are aware of them, do you give a womprat's hair about other Star Wars roleplaying communities (finding out that new wikis are made, news or special activities happening with other wikis, etc) Please reply on my talk page. Thanks. -PanSola 18:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) New skin Hi -- You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin, and we'd like to switch you over to Monaco. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: You can also make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wiki, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wiki. You can see more examples here. Any admin can set the scheme -- just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme, you'll need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Templates that need modifications *Template:Ship - SEE UPDATE *Template:Individual ship infobox - SEE UPDATE *Template:Organization infobox - High Importance *Template:Species - Average Importance *Template:Templar character infobox - High Importance *Template:Ground vehicle infobox - Average Importance *Template:Repulsorlift vehicle infobox - Average Importance --Kahn iceay 21:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *Template:Structure infobox Average Importance *Template:Rank Infobox Average Importance *Template:Droid infobox Average Importance *Template:Academy infobox Average Importance *Template:AI Infobox Average Importance *Template:Aquatic vehicle infoboxAverage Importance ''PLEASE REWRITE TEMPLATE TO MATCH NEWER SHIP TEMPLATE ON WOOKIEEPEDIA *Template:Ship High Importance ''PLEASE REWRITE TEMPLATE TO MATCH NEWER SHIP TEMPLATE ON WOOKIEEPEDIA *Template:Individual ship infobox High Importance ''PLEASE REWRITE TEMPLATE TO MATCH NEWER SHIP TEMPLATE ON WOOKIEEPEDIA *Template:Triple battle infobox PLEASE ALSO DO THE TEMPLATES LINKED IN THE PAGE YOU MAY GET THE TEMPLATES THAT ARE UNCREATED FROM HALOPEDIA THEN EDIT THEM IF NEEDED *Template:Religion infobox *Template:Dual lightsaber infobox *Template:Lightsaber infobox ''To help you and me keep track of the templates you have finished use the strike through command on ones you've finished. Signed, Your Benevolent Task Master, Kahn iceay 08:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Is this Wiki still active? Hello there! I was intrigued by the extensive Echani-section and wanted to know if I could join in what is hopefully a still alive wiki! :D Sadow-sama 06:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC)